Twenty-four hamsters weigh the same as 18 guinea pigs. Assuming all hamsters weigh the same amount and all guinea pigs weigh the same amount, how many hamsters weigh the same as 24 guinea pigs?
Explanation: Let $h$ be the weight of one hamster, and $g$ be the weight of one guinea pig. We have $24h=18g$. Multiplying both sides by $\frac{4}{3}$, we get $32h=24g$. so $\boxed{32}$ hamsters weigh the same as $24$ guinea pigs.